It is known to use loudspeakers comprising a plurality of emitting heads, each of which is designed to reproduce sound in a certain frequency range, for example, an AC-35 loudspeaker produced by (p/o Radiotekhnika), which used three emitting heads, one for low frequencies, one for medium and one for high. The disadvantage of such loudspeakers is low sensitivity, large phase distortion and uneven angular acoustic power.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,631 (DONALD J. NORTH) is known, which uses four low-frequency emitting heads located at the corners of a square and an additional head of a higher frequency range located between them.
The disadvantage of such a loudspeaker is the uneven angular acoustic power at the crossover frequency.
The closest to the proposed technical solution is the device disclosed in the description of the patent for invention U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,782 A (KRAUSSE HOWARD). The device comprises at least one high-frequency emitting head and several low-frequency heads located in one plane symmetrically relative to the high-frequency head.
The disadvantage of such a loudspeaker is the uneven angular acoustic power at the crossover frequency.
One object of the invention is to reduce the unevenness of the angular acoustic power characteristic and to improve the sound quality of the loudspeaker.
Other objects of the invention are to reduce the number of loudspeaker bands, to reduce phase distortion, to reduce the longitudinal and lateral resonances of the loudspeaker housing, to increase the volume displacement of the loudspeaker, to increase the sensitivity and acoustic power of the loudspeaker.